Madeleine de Valois
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Ellos hubiesen hecho cualquier cosa para mantener su alianza, pero Francia no estaba dispuesto a perder a su pequeña princesa. / Histórico.


Me siento algo así como una escritora fantasma. Hace tiempo no puedo pasarme por fanfiction de la manera en que me gustaría (permitanme culpar a la escuela, justamente ahora hago un trabajo sobre W. Shakespeare(?), pero me cansé de no subir nada Dx ¡Así que! Aquí traigo, si es que a alguien le interesa y espero que así sea porque puse todo mi corazón en él(?), un ScoFra! :D Una de mis parejas preferidas (De alguna forma, esto también es FrUK.. (?)

¡Espero que les guste! Fanfic histórico, he descubierto que amo hacer este tipo de fanfics (?)

* * *

Ellos quieren conservar su alianza más que cualquier cosa, y para ambos es obvio que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos ésta se deteriora. Intentan mantenerla con múltiples tratados y hacen de cuenta que con eso es suficiente, pero llega un punto en donde ambos están cansados.

A pesar de eso, continúan. Y continúan porque... Bueno, ¿por qué más continuarían si no fuese por amor? Claro que esto debía mantenerse como un secreto, pues de enterarse alguien podría significar un problema para los dos Reinos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos es conocido como el hijo de la Iglesia Católica.

El tratado de Rouen lo especificaba: El rey de Escocia desposaría a una de las hijas del Rey francés. Ambos reinos estaban de acuerdo, o lo estuvieron en su tiempo al menos, hasta que en 1534, John Stewart llega a Francia junto con el Reino al que representaba, con el fin de concretar este matrimonio.

Es Francia quien se acerca primero a Escocia y lo toma del brazo de manera delicada para llevarlo a un lugar más alejado del castillo, y no dice palabra alguna hasta llegar al lugar indicado, donde más difícil era que alguien se hiciera presente.

–¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta el escocés luego de un momento, cuando ya se han detenido. El francés aprieta sus labios y mira nervioso al suelo. Carraspea un poco y luego mira a su aliado.

–Madeleine no se casará con tu rey -susurra, como si temiese que alguien lo oyese. Escocia frunce el ceño, pues no era algo que esperase realmente.

–¿Cómo que no lo hará? Ese era el trato, mi rey se casaba con la hija del tuyo -le recuerda como si fuese necesario-. Es por nosotros que hacemos esto, France

–Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, pero ella no puede casarse con tu rey -sigue en su tono bajo, aún mirándolo-. Su salud es frágil, y ella es delicada. Ni siquiera es capaz de vivir en París -le explica, y en su voz hay cierto tono de súplica-. Si se casa con tu rey, y va a Edimburgo... -dice, pero no es capaz de acabar con la idea. No se lo permite a sí mismo. Vuelve a desviar la mirada, con ambas manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, y traga saliva antes de continuar-. No quiero que ella pase por algo así.

–¿Y prefieres que lo nuestro quede en la nada entonces? -le pregunta con un tono un poco brusco aunque esa no fuese su intención, porque él entiende que su amado se preocupe por la salud de la princesa, pero el viaje lo ha tenido tan cansado que no es capaz de controlar sus reacciones-. ¿Cuál es el plan? -dice ahora con voz más tranquila y suave, pero con un poco de miedo, porque Escocia teme internamente que a Francia se le haya dado por dejar su alianza en la nada sólo por la salud de una niña-. Porque tienes uno, ¿no es cierto?

–Por supuesto que lo tengo. Lo he hablado con mi Rey -vuelve a mirarlo, con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ésta no es demasiado notoria-. Marie de Bourbon, es hija del duque de Vendôme -explica, y si bien en un principio la idea no convence al chico de ojos verdes, piensa que es mejor la hija de un duque a nada.

–No sé si al Parlamento le agrade la idea de desobedecer al tratado, ya sabes cómo son -el francés suspiró.

–Pero no voy a ponerla a una exposición como esa... Ella sólo tiene 13 años ahora -explica con seriedad, aunque sabe que poco importa la edad cuando de reyes se trata-. Y ya te lo he dicho, ni siquiera está en París, y Françoisno va a arriesgarse. Así que espero que tu Parlamento lo apruebe, porque dudo que él dé el brazo a torcer.

Escocia hace una mueca de desagrado, porque sabe que será él quien tendrá que hablarlo con el parlamento y convencerlos, ya que Francia se ve seguro en la decisión que él y su jefe han tomado, y no podrá hacer nada contra ello.

Sin embargo decide sonreír, y sonríe porque, a pesar de la noticia y el abrupto cambio de planes, no puede negar que está feliz de ver al rubio después de tiempo sin encontrarse, y sabe que es estúpido besarlo en un lugar tan transitado como los pasillos de un palacio lleno de sirvientes que adoran esparcir rumores, pero no puede evitarlo, porque lo ama y eso es más fuerte que el deseo de mantener la relación oculta.

Simplemente debe rodear la cintura del francés y acercarlo más a él, inclinarse un poco porque es unos centímetros más alto y besarlo con suavidad en los labios de la forma más tierna que puede, porque Dios sabe que la ternura en Escocia es ínfima a veces, pero que cuando se esfuerza tiene mucho más valor que si lo hiciera de manera natural. Y Francia se deja. Se deja porque también lo ama, aunque un poco más temeroso a que los descubran.

Cuando se separan, aún quedando a escasos centímetros se sonríen una vez antes de separarse completamente por los pasos de alguien más acercándose. Hacen de cuenta como si nada hubiese pasado, y el sirviente se acerca para avisar que la habitación de Escocia está lista, el escocés que asiente. Sonríe una última vez a su amante y se retira, siguiendo al hombre que los ve extraño, pero ninguno de los Reinos toma esto en cuenta. Es muy difícil notar la mirada de alguien más cuando no pueden dejar de verse entre ellos.

* * *

Corre el año 1536 cuando James V de Escocia viaja a Francia para conocer a su futura esposa en St. Quentin. Ha quedado completamente embelesado con ella, pero por alguna razón aún duda del matrimonio que se llevará a cabo. 20 años posee ella, y es hermosa, educada e inteligente, lo que cualquier rey desearía, pero aún así duda. Escocia intenta convencerlo, y sólo por ello -además de porque es su obligación- no se ha negado, pero su corazón no está ni interesado en la idea.

Poco tiempo transcurre hasta que se dirige a Loches, en Touraine, cerca de donde Madeleine vivía. François allí se encuentra, cazando. Y es cuando James ve a Madeleine que el amor tocó su corazón.

La delicadeza de la pequeña, delgada y frágil a la vista, sonriendo levemente al hombre que acaba de presentarse como debe hacerlo cualquier rey ante una joven princesa. Los reinos son conscientes del amor que acaba de florecer, uno de ellos está incómodo porque sabe lo que su aliado piensa al respecto y el otro simplemente no considera siquiera el aceptarlo.

James pide la mano de la joven a los pocos días, olvidándose completamente de Marie si es que alguna vez pensó en ella y François se niega. Se niega cada una de las veces que el otro rey se lo pide, e incluso se permite molestarse. Hasta Francia se ha enojado con Escocia por la insistencia del rey. Y Madeleine, de ahora 15 años, que no quiere decir nada por miedo a molestar a su padre, calla sus sentimientos hacia el regente escocés y guarda cada una de las cartas que secretamente éste le envía.

El rey escocés mira hacia otro lado, otra hija de otro duque francés, o eso es lo que aparenta, porque en realidad sigue enamorado a pesar de las negativas del rey y el Reino. Ya no ha insistido en el casamiento, y no es capaz de olvidar a la pequeña, así como tampoco ella puede olvidarlo a él, pero bien sabe cómo retener sus propios sentimientos para que estos no se salgan de control. Al menos así es por unos escasos meses, hasta que se hace presente en uno de los bailes de la corte real francesa.

–Quiero casarme con vuestra hija -sigue repitiendo, François se sigue negando, y Madeleine huye. Huye porque no quiere presenciar la escena, porque su corazón y su amor duelen y porque sabe que su padre la protege pero no puede evitar sentir que es injusto con ella, porque también ella ama y a veces odia a Dios por no permitirle ser feliz con la persona que desearía.

Y, en su intento de huir, no hace otra cosa que adentrarse más en el problema y la discusión de la que quiere escapar, porque accidentalmente encuentra a Escocia y Francia, y, tal vez no tan accidentalmente, también oye la conversación de ellos.

–¡¿Es que tú no lo entiendes?! -grita su Reino, y Madeleine queda completamente tiesa detrás de una columna-. ¡Su salud es frágil! ¡Ella no aguantaría en tu casa! ¡No va a casarse con tu rey!

–¡¿Y por qué tú no puedes entender que ellos se aman?! -replica el escocés, y es allí cuando la jovencita siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Durante un momento no se escuchan más voces, pero ella casi puede imaginar la mirada azul llena de enojo del eterno joven que conoce desde su niñez.

–Ella no va a casarse con tu rey -repite-, es mi última palabra. No pienso seguir discutiendo esto contigo -y se da media vuelta, dispuesto a volver al baile.

La niña de 15 años no duda en correr al oír las pisadas del rubio aproximarse. Sólo desea ocultarse en su habitación y pensar hasta que el momento pase. Su rey y su Reino se niegan, preocupados por ella, y ella sí es frágil, pero no sólo de salud, porque su corazón en ese momento duele y no precisamente por estar enferma.

Es por la noche, cuando el baile acaba y todos se marchan, cuando los reyes y príncipes se preparan para dormir, que Madeleine decide hablar.

Francia cepilla su cabello como todas las noches, porque ella es su favorita aunque no lo diga, porque es una niña pequeña que necesita amor, cariño y cuidado, porque no aguantará mucho tiempo viva y eso todos lo saben, y es tal vez a él a quien más le duele aunque quiera ocultarlo, porque ya perdió a una jovencita antes y teme sufrir nuevamente ese dolor por no saber cuidarla correctamente, y duda que alguien pueda comprender esto, ya que nadie vivo en esas épocas ha conocido a Jeanne D'Arc más que por historias contadas de boca en boca.

–Francia -comienza la princesa con su voz suave y tímida, siempre respetuosa, mientras el mayor sigue cepillando su cabello frente al enorme espejo del cuarto. El Reino emite sólo un corto sonido para que ella sepa que él la está escuchando, y ella continúa-. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

–Claro cariño, ¿qué ocurre? -pregunta con interés, sin borrar su sonrisa. Ella suspira, su pecho tiembla, y es ahí cuando él se preocupa, pero no dice nada al respecto.

–¿Soy yo una carga para ustedes? -las palabras salen de los labios de la menor luego de un rato algo largo y las manos de Francia se detienen al instante, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ello. No entiende la pregunta, pero quiere abrazarla a pesar de no poder reaccionar-. Siempre los oigo decir que no puedo casarme con James por mi salud... -una sonrisa triste asoma por sus labios-, siempre se preocuparan por eso, ¿no es verdad? No les importa tener problemas con nuestro principal aliado por protegerme a mi.

–Madeleine, no... -ella se toma el atrevimiento de interrumpirlo.

–Yo quiero casarme. Sé que no viviré demasiado, es algo que tengo asumido desde hace tiempo ya -su voz tiembla, una lágrima recorre su mejilla, pero ella no se arrepiente de ninguna de sus palabras-. Pero... quiero ser funcional a ti. Quiero servir de algo para el reino, no quiero ser la princesa enferma que estuvo toda su vida relegada en un castillo y no conoció el amor...

El Reino de Francia se mantiene silencioso, procesando las palabras de la princesa. Traga saliva y junto a ella, su nudo en la garganta. No puede mostrarse débil frente a la niña.

–Cariño, no digas eso, no eres una carga para ninguno de nosotros -y se inclina para besar sus cabellos con ternura-. Eres muy importante, y porque eres importante es porque cuidamos de ti.

–Pero yo sí me siento una carga, Francia -dice en un hilo de voz, a punto de comenzar a llorar con fuerzas-. Si pudiese pedir una única cosa, un único deseo... No sería no estar enferma, tan sólo desearía poder casarme con James... porque verlo pedir mi mano ante mi padre ha sido lo más hermoso que nunca nadie ha hecho por mi, ¿quién querría a una niña enferma como esposa? ¿Quién podría amar a alguien que no vivirá demasiado? Verlos a ustedes negarse me duele más aún que la idea de morir, porque ya me he resignado a ser una persona sana y conocer el amor alguna vez. Sé que contra lo primero no puede hacerse nada, pero jamás pensé que lo segundo tendría solución... Sólo le pido, mi Francia, que por una única vez, realmente piense en mi, y acepte mi compromiso con el señor James... _s'il vous plaît..._

El Reino derrama lágrimas silenciosas que empapan el cabello de la menor sin que esta pueda percibirlo. Él acaricia sus cabellos con toda la delicadeza del mundo y los besa. Jamás creyó que una niña de 15 años pudiese sentir tanto, ni que tuviese tanta conciencia sobre su realidad. Jamás pensó que en el deseo de cuidarla estuviese lastimándola tanto.

–¿Eso es lo que tú quieres, mi princesa? -pregunta, intentando que su voz suene lo más firme posible. Ella asiente y sonríe entre lágrimas.

–Más que nada en este mundo...

–Hablaré con tu padre entonces -murmura, a pesar de que las palabras que acaba de pronunciar duelen como si estuviese descuidando a uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

* * *

Es primero de Enero de 1537 cuando por la enorme entrada de la Catedral de Notre-Dame la princesa de 16 años hace su aparición. El rey James V de Escocia espera en el altar, observando a la novia con todo el amor que le tiene, y ella, tímida como cualquier niña de su edad, procura no fijarse demasiado en las muchísimas personas que están allí presentes, pero sonríe al encontrar con la mirada al Reino de Escocia y su propio Reino, uno al lado del otro, ambos sonriendo a pesar de que la sonrisa del rubio fuese más parecida a la de un padre viendo a su niña crecer. La del otro, más bien parece una cálida bienvenida a una vida que la espera. Ella simplemente es feliz viendo a ambos juntos sin pelear, porque Madeleine sabe, por la manera en que Francia habla de Escocia, que entre ellos dos ocurren más cosas que una alianza, así como también sabe que no debe decirlo en voz alta.

–Nos Reunimos ante Dios y ante todos los presentes, para unir no sólo a este hombre y a esta mujer, sino también a dos Reinos, en Santo Matrimonio... -comienza el arzobispo, y Escocia sonríe para sí mismo.

–Es como si nos estuviésemos casando entre nosotros -comenta en voz extremadamente baja, para que nadie sea capaz de oírlo más que el rubio a su lado. El pelirrojo sabe que él no está del todo de acuerdo con el matrimonio, y aún sigue preocupado. Es por ello que busca cualquier método para distraerlo aunque sea un rato, y al parecer funciona, es el francés ríe entre dientes.

–Es cierto, es como si así lo fuera -dice en el mismo tono que su amante, que lo mira de soslayo.

–Y tú eres la novia -agrega con un tono bromista y nervioso, temiendo que el ojiazul lo tome a mal a pesar de decirlo de una forma más cariñosa de lo que parece. Pero no, Francia sólo vuelve a reír.

–Ya serás tú la novia y seré yo quien se ría -murmura con una media sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro. Escocia vuelve su vista a los novios.

–Esperaré a ese día... Ellos se ven muy bonitos juntos -opina, aunque en realidad sólo quiere saber lo que el francés piensa al respecto.

–Es verdad -concuerda-. Ella está feliz... Adoro las bodas.

–Lo sé -el escocés baja la mirada, porque a él no le gusta demasiado el romanticismo, ni tiene mucha idea sobre amor, pero por alguna razón también le gusta presenciarlas. Más si se trata de una pequeña princesa francesa y su rey-. ¿Sabes qué adoro yo? Las noches de boda -murmura, acercando disimuladamente su cabeza a la del rubio, que ríe bajito, y si bien Escocia poco sabe de amor, sí sabe que ama esa risa.

–Porque tú eres un salvaje, Écosse. Igualito a tus hermanos -al pelirrojo la comparación no le gusta, pero se ríe. Se ríe porque está feliz, y porque la manera en la que el rubio lo dice le causa gracia.

–...Madeleine de Valois, ¿aceptas por esposo a James V de Escocia, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en paz y en guerra, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para regir el Reino de Escocia a su lado, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Con el mayor cuidado posible, esperando a que nadie lo note, Francia toma la mano de Escocia, entrelazando sus dedos con lentitud, y Escocia siente las llamadas mariposas en el estómago revolotear en su corazón como si de dragones escupiendo fuego se tratase.

–Acepto -dicen la princesa y el Reino, la primera en un volumen más alto que el segundo, que sólo lo dice para que el escocés llegue a oírlo.

–¿Y usted, James V de Escocia, acepta por esposa a Madeleine de Valois, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en paz y en guerra, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para regir el Reino de Escocia junto a ella, hasta que la muerte los separe?

–Acepto -dicen el rey y el escocés, justo de la misma forma que sus respectivas parejas.

–Entonces, por el poder que Dios me ha conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Los novios se miran y sonríen. Él la toma de la cintura y acerca su rostro al de ella, mientras ella llora. Más de uno se ha emocionado, pero esto los Reinos no lo ven. Muy ocupados están compartiendo una mirada cómplice, que si bien no es un beso, para ambos significa más que eso.

Más entrada la noche, el amor no se hace esperar. Escocia no se priva de besar a Francia una vez que están a solas, ni tampoco se detiene del recorrido que hace con sus manos a través de su cuerpo. Porque Escocia conoce cada región de Francia como si fuese propia, al igual que Francia lo hace con él.

El rubio dice algunas palabras en francés que el escocés no llega a comprender por más que lo intenta. Aunque no lo intenta demasiado, pues le es difícil pensar teniendo a su amado debajo suyo.

"Ma vie", dice Francia, y su significado Escocia lo sabe de sobra: Mi vida. Y no había nada que amase más que oírle decir esas palabras en medio de un jadeo.

Besó sus labios con una mezcla de pasión, desesperación y amor, sobre todo se esto último. Casi gruñendo un "Tha gaol agam ort" contra sus labios, ante lo que Francia sonrió. Él entendía menos gaélico de lo que Escocia conocía de francés, pero sin embargo, aquellas palabras las conocía perfectamente, pues no era la primera vez que las oía.

Esa noche, dos Reinos aliados entre sí se amaron de la forma más honesta y pura que conocían. Se amaron con todo lo que había en sus corazones, y no únicamente mediante el sexo. Las palabras, los roces, las miradas, e incluso el dormir estando abrazados una vez que la unión de sus cuerpos acabó, estuvieron acompañados del amor todo el tiempo. Lo disfrutaron lo máximo posible, y adoraron la compañía del otro durante todo momento, tal vez porque, en el fondo, ambos sabían que eso no tardaba mucho ya en acabar.

* * *

El casamiento de los ahora reyes de Escocia se celebró en Francia durante 3 meses. Las cosas parecían estar de maravilla y ambos esposos eran felices. O al menos eso aparentaban para el pueblo, pues Madeleine había enfermado de gravedad a causa de la tuberculosis.

A pesar de ello, en mayo la pareja abandonó suelo francés y se dirigió a Escocia, junto a la representación de ambos Reinos, pues el rubio se negaba a abandonar a su niña en esos momentos.

Es 7 de Julio y, en la oscuridad de la habitación de los reyes, una pequeña niña de 16 años, cuyos 17 años que jamás llegaría a cumplir se acercan, yace sobre su cama apenas consciente. A su lado, Francia la toma de la mano mientras llora, pidiéndole perdón con cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo. Desde la puerta de la habitación, Escocia observa la escena con dolor junto a su rey, que no sabe si debe acercarse pero prefiere no hacerlo.

–Francia -dice ella apenas pudiendo respirar. La humedad del ambiente de la isla la está matando poco a poco, y de manera más dolorosa de lo que deja ver-. No te disculpes, no es tu culpa -intenta sonreír, pero él no la ve. No cree ser merecedor de verla-. Tú... tú has hecho lo mejor para mí... y yo te agradeceré eso siempre.

–Lo siento... -continúa repitiendo el rubio entre lágrimas, tomando la mano que cada vez más débil se hace con más fuerzas.

–Me prometiste que todo estaría bien... Y cumpliste, porque te aseguro... te aseguro que en este momento siento más paz de la que sentí toda mi vida -su voz tiembla, al igual que todo su cuerpo, y sus ojos se cierran porque ya no aguanta más con ellos abiertos-. _France, merci... je t'aime _-murmura, y por última vez una risita infatil asoma por sus labios. Francia abre sus ojos lentamente y la observa, ella sonríe y, aún débilmente, respira. Desearía quedarse allí hasta que ella dejase de hacerlo, pero sabe que ese es lugar de su esposo, así como también sabe que él no soportaría verla morir.

Se pone de pie y suelta su mano sólo para acariciar sus cabellos una última vez. Se inclina sobre ella y besa su frente mientras una lágrima cae sobre su piel.

–_Je t'aime trop_ -alcanza a susurrar antes de quebrarse, y abandona la habitación porque no quiere que la última imagen que la princesa tenga de él sea la de sus lágrimas.

James se queda junto a ella y a abraza. Acaricia sus cabellos y le tararea lo más parecido a una canción de cuna que conoce. Ella duerme, duerme eternamente entre sus brazos, amada hasta el último latido de su corazón.

Escocia sigue a Francia sin dudarlo ni un minuto. Su amado corre deprisa, pero él sabe que pronto comenzará a hacerlo de forma más lenta y lo alcanzará. Lo sabe porque lo conoce, y efectivamente así ocurre.

Rodea su cintura con fuerza, como si así evitase que el francés cayera al suelo. El rubio llora como si fuese un niño que ha perdido a su madre y con brusquedad, Escocia lo voltea para darle un abrazo con mayor efectividad. Incluso él está apunto de llorar, pero no quiere hacerlo. Necesita ser fuerte porque Francia necesita que él sea fuerte.

–¡Jamás debí dejarla casarse con tu rey! -gritó entre lágrimas, con la voz ahogada en el pecho del pelirrojo-. ¡Te pedí que no insistieras! ¡Te lo dije, te lo ordené! ¡Sabía que las cosas acabarían así! -lo golpea con fuerzas en el hombro, como si quisiera que lo soltara, pero Escocia no hace caso. El golpe le duele, realmente lo hace, pero no va a separarse de Francia-. No fui capaz de cuidar de ella... -los golpes comienzan a ser cada vez más suaves, pero el llanto es cada vez más doloroso, y realmente Escocia no sabe cómo actuar.

–Lo lamento... -murmura, porque siente que es su culpa, así como también Francia siente que es culpa de Escocia, a pesar de que no sea culpa de ninguno de los dos, ya que ningún humano vive eternamente, pero algunos tienen la posibilidad de morir felices, así como ella había muerto. Lastima que la única persona que tuvo en cuenta esto fue su esposo.

–¡¿Qué lamentas?! -grita nuevamente el rubio, separando a su pareja de un empujón-. ¡¿De qué sirve lamentarlo ahora?! ¡Ella ya no está! ¡No fui capaz de cuidarla! ¡Era tan sólo una niña! ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar, te lo dije y jamás me hiciste caso!

–¡Oye, no fue mi culpa que ella fuese tan débil! -contesta el escocés, molesto por el empujón y por las acusaciones también. ¿Qué más podía hacer además de disculparse?

Sus palabras molestan más a Francia, que parece estar a punto de golpearlo, pero en lugar de eso aprieta los puños a sus lados. Los ojos azules que Escocia tanto amaba se llenan de lágrimas e inmediatamente se arrepiente de lo que acaba de decir, pero es tarde.

Lo abraza. Francia no responde pero tampoco se aleja.

–Yo... Lo lamento, lo siento, no quise decir eso -le susurra mientras acaricia sus cabellos, y el rubio sigue sin responder.

Francia lo sabe, también Escocia, los dos lo tienen en claro. Eso que tanto quisieron cuidar, no la alianza, porque la alianza seguirá, aunque posiblemente no por mucho, pero no tiene por qué no seguir por el momento; sino su amor, sufrió un quiebre en el momento en el que el corazón de la niña ha dejado de latir, a pesar de que esa niña haya dejado el mundo agradecida a su Reino, y al Reino que le dio la posibilidad de conocer el amor.

Pero ni Francia dejará de amar a Escocia, ni Escocia dejará de amar a Francia. Eso no le es posible a ninguno de los dos. El problema es que muchas veces, el dolor llega a ser más grande que el amor, y las heridas tardan demasiado tiempo en cicatrizar.

* * *

**S'il vous plaît: **_Por favor_ en francés

**Ma vie: **_Mi vida _en francés.

**Tha gaol agam ort: **_Te amo_ en gaélico.

**Merci: **_Gracias _en francés.

**Je t'aime trop: **_Yo también te amo_ en francés.


End file.
